


I Know The Way (short Jimbert drabbles)

by Marauderofworlds



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lost Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Secret Relationship, They are men who did Shitty things, They aren’t perfect or always in a right state of mind, Vague writings of a person who usually just draws, Warning: I don’t treat Robert or Jimmy like perfect little angels, plot? I don’t know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderofworlds/pseuds/Marauderofworlds
Summary: Short drabbles of Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, in which the chapters won’t have any discernible order.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Please don’t treat me like a fool.

“Pagey, if you love me, don’t treat me like a blind idiot, or god forbid, a fool.” (It’s all Robert asked for.)

“I don’t, I promise I wouldn’t do that to you.” (Jimmy did, many times, without hesitation, treat Robert like a clueless imbecile.)

“You have a problem, and it’s taking over, it’s sapping away your soul, don’t you feel it?” (All Robert could do was fret and try to reason. Never did much good.)

“It makes me better, Percy, makes me better at playing guitar and producing. I swear it’s not a problem.” (It was a problem from the first day Jimmy melted that heroin on a spoon, filled up a needle, and shot it into the crook of his elbow, directly into a healthy vein.)

“Will you try to get clean? Or at least cut back?” (Robert begged with all the love and care he had for Jimmy.)

“I promise, I will cut back, and then once we get off tour, I’ll go clean.”

(This promise was never kept, and neither were the rest of the promises and fake platitudes Jimmy fed Robert about getting off heroin. By the time Jimmy Page did get clean, a band was broken and he and the man he loved had lost that powerful trust they had between each other.)

(But they never truly lost that love they had since 1968.)


	2. It was enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh jimmy,” Robert cooed. Sweet and kind and ever so happy about less than stellar accomplishments.
> 
> “I’m so proud of you.”

1985, after a Saturday night performance with The Firm, Robert visited jimmy in his hotel room.

“Oh jimmy,” Robert cooed. Sweet and kind and ever so happy about the less than stellar accomplishments Jimmy had made for himself.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Jimmy said nothing, his jaw closed tightly, teeth biting down on the cigarette between his lips. Stunned into silence by Roberts proximity. He’d never thought he’d have this again.

Why be proud of something that could never be as bright or resplendent as Led Zeppelin?

The Firm was enough, the short solos were enough, and the alright tour was enough.

Roberts warm hand inched closer, placing itself on Jimmy’s delicate clothed thigh.

The next morning Jimmy gave Robert his band T-shirt, as a memento. And Robert beamed at him like he used to, when he was much younger. The lines on his face were deeper, and his hair was atrocious. But it was still Robert, and that’s all that mattered.

Robert kissed him goodbye, and if Jimmy wasn’t laying naked in bed, his knees would’ve given in.

Robert left, and Jimmy lit up another cigarette. Maybe life could never be like how it used to, so profound and wild. It hurt Jimmy that he would never go back to a time where he had so much.

But right now wasn't so awful either. What he had was ok, and he would make do.

For now, it was enough.


End file.
